To Give Myself
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day but Quatre can't find the perfect present to give his love. HeeroXQuatre Shounen-ai One-shot Fic by Pime-chan Mellow Candie .


**TRANSLATOR'S NOTES: **Hello! This is Scath. It's the first time I'm posting a fic which wasn't written by me, but only translated. All the credits, therefore, go to the author, Pime-chan (or _Mellow Candie _ as she's known here in ) whose style I did my best to preserve and, according to her, I did manage to. XD The original title is _Dar a mim_, and I just had to translate it because it's the only 1X4 story in Portuguese of the whole site. Hope you guys and girls have fun reading it. ;)

_**To Give Myself**_

Quickly and silently a pair of cobalt blue eyes opened inside the white room. He could feel movement on the bed and his soldier instincts, never forgotten, woke him up immediately. He thought that maybe his _koi _was having some kind of nightmare, struggling in an attempt to wake up, that would have been a reasonable explanation.

He stretched his neck, but… what the hell…?! He didn't find the head of his angel beside him… All he could see was a snub little hill of covers just a bit shorter than his shoulder.(1) He could also see the upper part of a human body falling of the mattress, reaching towards something on the floor.

Well, this was unexpected… What was he doing in that position?

"Quatre…? Is everything alright?"

Ocean blue eyes widened when his name was heard. With a slight jump back onto the bed he realized Heero had already awoken. Swiftly he pushed the box that lay on the floor back under the bed; he couldn't afford for the Japanese boy to see the package. That being so, he rolled back on the mattress now facing the other and smiled.

"Good morning, Heero-chan!"

The brown haired boy, leaning on his elbows, raised an eyebrow. "What happened…?"

"Ohh, nothing really…" he smiled sweetly closing his eyes for a few seconds before launching himself at his boyfriend's naked chest and holding tight. "Good morning again, Heero-chan!! Did you sleep well? Hehe."

Heero, not only used to, but also incredibly fond of that typical good humor and morning cuddle from Quatre, only worried about pulling him closer with an arm.

"Good morning." He said lower, sensually, inching his lips towards the smaller boy's and focusing on a hot good morning kiss.

The blonde used the brown haired boy's eagerness to distract him from what he'd been doing before. The truth was that, even though he gave into that moment of enjoying his love with the other, something serious was plaguing his mind. Something that, in all honesty, had a lot to do with the Japanese boy who stole him feverish kisses.

It was Valentine's Day, the first he would be celebrating with his boyfriend. And he knew, with all his heart, that he needed to somehow present Heero with something that was worth him. Something that was worth everything Heero deserved, worth all the love he had given Quatre.

He wanted to give it in return to him, to show him just how grateful he was for having the chance of being loved by someone as special as the Japanese. He wished a lot that Heero knew, in all ways, how much he was loved by him. It was what he wanted most at the time, to return to the most important person in his life all the wonders he had received from him…

But he didn't know how. Nothing seemed good enough to present him with; nothing seemed close enough to that which his heart was so desperate to show.

He needed to think of something, and fast. He would wait for the older boy to get up and go take a shower, then he would find a way to get rid of the worthless present he'd bought (just as a guarantee and, that now he was certain, would not to give him) because it would be risky to leave it under the bed, Heero was sure to notice it soon. And, for the sixteenth time that week, he would go out to search for a fair gift to his love.

OoOoO

The brown bag jogged against his tight pants, but that was nothing close to the impatience which haunted his spirit. A delicate finger to his lips, a frustrated face.

He'd walked the whole town the last few days, wandered about two shopping malls only that afternoon, and nothing, no present!! Wouldn't there be, anywhere, something adequate to the intensity and length of his care for Heero?!

Snorting, he gave up finding anything there, besides he didn't want to spend that most special of days in the middle of a commercial avenue. It had been with difficulty that he had escaped his boyfriend, sneaking out with some bad excuse: it seemed, the Japanese didn't want him out all the afternoon either. It was time to go back, then. Before Heero got angry and went after him… That wouldn't be good at all: of course he knew very well how to deal with his temper, however, he already felt bad enough for not having anything to give Heero, adding a little misunderstanding would be the least thing to help.

Downhearted, he went back to the house he shared with his _koi_.

OoOoO

He was arriving with his heart on his sleeve. Maybe he could still find a solution, maybe a journey to an aphrodisiac place? …Well, that didn't get even close to what he wanted, even though he didn't know what to give Heero, it would serve as a disguise.

Oh, no, thinking about hurting Heero, no!! He would never forgive himself if his precious beloved felt that he wasn't enough loved to get a single Valentine's Day gift.

He entered with his head down, his depressed figure was almost imperceptible. As he was entering like that, in the most deep and degrading silence, he could hear noises coming from the dinning room. Curious, he turned towards the slightly open door that ended there, eyes as big as the ocean invaded the room and what they saw made the most deep feelings awaken within his body.

"Make it divine…" warned the young Japanese with a not very amiable face.

A cook and a waiter listened attentively to the demands of their client. Besides Heero, Rashid smiled satisfied. "Master Quatre will be happy with the surprise."

Heero, for any other, didn't show any reaction to the older man's comment; but for him… Quatre was the only one who noticed… And there it was, a little satisfied smirk in the peach colored lips of the Japanese.

That was it, Heero had prepared him a surprise dinner to celebrate. Discovering that made the boy's throat dry and a hot wave burning his chest. He was loved by the person who was most dear to him, he was happy… and was also receiving a kind present for that day! What else could he expect of life…? He had everything that he considered important.

But Heero's sweet attitude towards him, made him remember the lack of anything to give him in return. Neither present, nor dinner… Neither small things, nor big things; he also couldn't give him neither sun nor stars; couldn't even write him a letter… because all that went against what he felt: all that, still seemed too little close to what Heero deserved.

Exhausted and extremely sad, he ran out of the house, as far from there as possible, where his heart felt so… good. He was lucky his _koi _hadn't noticed him and so he could allow himself to sit on one of backyard's benches, destroyed, frustrated.

What he, what someone like him, could do for the one he loved the most?

OoOoO

Restless, the boy with oriental traits went after his missing boyfriend. Quatre had already been out for quite a long time and that sounded weird to him: Heero was certain he would've been the most excited about celebrating that day. However, since they had awaken early in the morning he hadn't heard a single word about it from the blonde. He only hoped he could find him soon or the romantic dinner he'd prepared would get cold.

He decided to go through the backyard, his intuition guided him there. Intuition that didn't fail him for it didn't take long before he spotted the blonde sitting with a hunched back on one of the cement benches.

He found it strange but kept quiet about it. Sitting calmly beside him, he took off his coat and covered the smaller boy with it. It was already night and it didn't cost much for the boy to get a cold.

Quatre felt Heero's presence beside him and could do nothing but lean against his chest gently. Heero didn't waste a second before hugging him. He could see by the smaller boy's flushed face that he'd possibly been crying. His free hand wondered around the blonde bangs, lifting them away from Quatre's forehead.

"Would you like to tell me what happened…?" he asked, worried.

Quatre sniffed, looked down for a second and then lifted his gaze to the cobalt blue mass in front of him. "Thanks for the dinner…" he said, trying in vain to smile.

Heero arched his eyebrows. How did he know…? "…Is that why you're crying?"

"Hm." His head fell, voice dying inside him. Until he felt the other's long fingers against his chin, lifting it delicately. Heero stared at him and he wasn't able to conatin himself any longer. "I don't have anything to give you! I, I…!! I just wished I could give you something that meant as much as you mean to me… But that is, somehow, impossible to find! Nothing, nothing seems enough… I feel I love you so much that anything I could possibly give you just seems too little compared to how much I care about you." He finally said the words which were aching in his chest.

Heero smiled though, openly this time. Maybe touched by the other's pure and faithful declaration. And that smile lightened Quatre's face. "You know, Quatre…" he pulled the blonde closer. "The best present I could ever get from you, you already give me everyday, every moment."

Heero wasn't good with words, the younger boy knew that very well. And it was his effort to speak and the significant way that he looked at Quatre that made him understand. The same way that for him Heero's love and presence were enough, to become happier than he'd ever dreamed, for Heero it was the same thing. Him being near, day after day, and making their love grow more and more were the presents which were more valuable to Heero.

Realizing that made him feel something so strong that he almost couldn't contain himself. The best thing he'd felt 'til then. And that's how he decided… So that was it, the present he wanted to give him! If he could make Heero feel like he was feeling at that moment, then he would be satisfied.

Give himself completely to Heero e make him happy. And make him feel like he was feeling. That was what mattered, that was what he would give him.

While a few tears, this time happy ones, rolled down his face, he whispered, open hearted: "I swear, Heero. I'll make you feel like this, day after day. My present to you… is all my love." He smiled satisfied.

Heero smiled with him and wiping away a few tears of the other, commented: "It's a beautiful night, I think I'll transfer the dinner out here."

The young Arabian laughed. Laughs which echoed during that night and through the years, the joy of a happy couple. (2)

THE END

(1) That 'snub little hill' is actually Quatre's ass. LOL

(2) What a cheesy ending! XD


End file.
